


How Are You?

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Pregnant-JJ, Pregnant-Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ talks Kate through how to help Meg recover from being kidnapped. Set between season 10 and 11.





	

JJ was over at Kate's house. “I can't believe you're leaving.” JJ tells her friend. 

Kate laughed, “I'll still be around. You can come over whenever you please.” Kate rubbed her belly. “I'm going to need your help. I've never had a newborn before.” 

“You’ll do great, but I would love to help. Any idea what you're having?” JJ then wondered what her baby was. It would be a few more weeks before she found out. 

“No, Chris and I want it to be a surprise.” 

JJ decided to change topics before she told Kate she was expecting too,“Um, how's Meg doing?”

Kate's smile dropped, “Honestly, she's a mess. Chris and I don't know what to do. She's going to school, but she's still refusing therapy and her nightmares are getting worse. JJ, I honestly don't know what to do.” 

“Maybe, I could try talking to her.” JJ offered. She knew what it was like to be kidnapped.

Kate thought about it for a minute before answering, “You were kidnapped and tortured by terrorists, right?” 

Without realizing it JJ unconsciously put her left hand on her belly. “Yes. I was held the same way Meg was when we found her. Um, how are her arms by the way? After, what happened to me I lost feeling in my arms a lot.”

“I know her arms hurt her at first, but now they're fine. JJ, how long did it take for you to open up about what happened?”

“Um, Will made my open up right away. I still haven't really opened up to anyone else though. It's not something I enjoy talking about.” JJ told her friend. 

“Why did you open up to Will?” Kate asked. 

JJ took a sip of her tea before answering. “Um, he's my husband and my best friend. I wasn't raped, but I was touched in ways that only Will should touch me. I felt so guilty. I thought I deserved it and that I had somehow been unfaithful. I couldn't handle him being so loving and I told him. Also, I was terrified of water. Will would have to hold my hand when I took a shower.” 

Kate looked more worried now, “Do you think Meg might feel guilty?” 

“She might. Kate, you need to get her into therapy. She'll hate you at first, but she'll thank you for it later.” JJ urged her friend. “It’s going to take along time for Meg to get better. You also need to understand that Meg is never going to who she was before, but that doesn't mean she's broken.” Kate started crying. JJ reached over and grabbed both her hands, “You can take this and let it destroy her or you can make her stronger from this.” 

“How?” JJ hated how broken she sounded. 

“You get her into therapy and put Meg into self-defense classes.” JJ got up and hugged Kate, “It's going to be okay.”

In that moment JJ wondered who she was talking to. JJ still felt on edge some days. According to her therapist she had improved greatly. Life is getting better, but she knew that she would never be the person that she was before she was kidnapped. 

“JJ, can I ask you one more thing?” Kate asked as she wiped the tears away.

“Anything.” JJ gently told her friend. 

“Are you pregnant?” 

JJ once again put her hand on her tiny bump. “Yes, how did you know?” 

Kate laughed, “I have my ways Jareau.” 

JJ sat back down in her seat. “It was because I denied coffee wasn't it?”

“Yeah, that was a dead give away.” Both friends laughed and talked about their children and their pregnancies. 

While rubbing her belly JJ knew that one day it would truly get better.


End file.
